Roi des Pirates
by MeridiaElysio
Summary: Vingt années se sont écoulées depuis l'exécution publique du Roi des Pirates. Vingt années depuis que tu as quitté ce monde. Vingt années que nous vivons sans toi. Vingt années que tu me manques, Luffy. MPREG


Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, mais ce matin, je m'étais levé tôt pour aller regarder la mer. En temps normal, j'étais de tout le village celui qui dormait le plus. Mais pas aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. C'était un jour important : un anniversaire, un évènement, des retrouvailles...tant de choses à célébrer en ce jour.

Le soleil se levait à peine, mais j'étais déjà au bord de l'eau, sur la plage. Je profitais du vent frais dans mes courts cheveux verts. J'avais parfois l'impression que c'était toi qui me caressait, ce que je pouvais être bête. Un pied après l'autre, j'entrais dans l'eau, jusqu'aux chevilles, et je fermais les yeux en me remémorant ta voix.

-Ça fait 20 ans aujourd'hui...

On m'en a parlé, de la mort et du deuil. On m'en a dit des choses, mais la plupart n'étaient pas vraies. Combien de fois m'a-t-on dit que les souvenirs se perdaient ? Que la voix, le sourire, les expressions, les postures, et toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient de celui ou celle qu'on avait perdu la personne qu'elle était, finissaient par disparaître de notre mémoire ? On me l'a trop dit, et moi qui ne suis pas patient pour deux sous, ça a finit par m'énerver.

Moi, je n'ai rien oublié, et je n'oublierai jamais ce qui fait que je t'aimais. Et je t'aime encore, d'ailleurs. Et moi, j'aimais tout chez toi. Alors je me souviens de chaque caractéristique. Ça faisait du bien, mais parfois, ça faisait mal. Surtout aujourd'hui...

-Ça fait 20 ans que tu es mort...

Il n'y a pas que toi dont je me souvienne parfaitement. Il y a cette soirée aussi. Cette fameuse soirée, où nous n'étions que nous deux sur une barque, comme au premier jour de notre périlleux voyage.

Je fermais les yeux pour mieux me le remémorer.

_Il faisait nuit depuis une heure environ, et nous étions bientôt arrivés là où nous souhaitions nous arrêter : sur la petite île où tu as grandi, et où nous allions vivre. Le silence était pesant ; en même temps, ça faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas connu la solitude._

_L'équipage du pirate au chapeau de paille s'était dissout après que nous ayons trouvé le One Piece. Tu avais enfin réalisé ton rêve, mais pas que toi. Moi aussi, et le cuistot pervers également. Alors, chacun était parti de son côté pour poursuivre sa vie et son rêve. On s'était promis de se donner régulièrement des nouvelles, bien sûr. Mais bon, même pour moi, le sans-coeur Roronoa Zoro, c'était dur à supporter._

_Tu étais étrangement silencieux, et ça m'inquiétait un peu. Tu étais toujours énergique, d'habitude, et en tant qu'amant, j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Mais je n'osais pas engager la conversation pour tenter de savoir ce qui te tracassait._

_Et puis enfin, tu te décidas à sortir de ton mutisme. Même si pour le coup, j'aurais préféré que tu ne dises rien._

_-Zoro... _  
_-Hum ?_  
_-Je vais me rendre à la Marine._  
_-Quoi ?!_

_Je me redressai si brusquement que la barque manqua de se renverser._

_-Luffy, tu n'es pas sérieux ?!_  
_-Si, je vais le faire._  
_-Mais enfin, pourquoi ?! C'est complètement stupide !_  
_-C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Je pense qu'il est temps._

_Je soupirais, et repris ma position, appuyé contre le bord, les bras croisés derrière la tête._

_-Tu as l'air décidé, Capitaine. _  
_-Je ne suis plus ton..._  
_-Tu le seras toujours, Luffy, je te l'ai déjà dis._

_Il rit, de son petit rire spécial que j'aimais tant._

_-Luffy, moi aussi je..._  
_-Non, toi, tu dois vivre._  
_-Mais..._  
_-"Il" aura besoin de toi._

_Je serrais les dents. C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié ça._

_-Mais "il" aura besoin de toi aussi._  
_-Moi, je suis le Roi des Pirates. "Il" ne sera pas tranquille en vivant avec moi._  
_-Parce que tu crois que moi, je serais tranquille ?! Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est mariés ?! La Marine me cherchera aussi ! _  
_-Toi, tu as encore une chance d'avoir une vie normale malgré tout, tu le sais. Tu dois t'occuper de "lui"._

_Je baissais la tête, alors qu'une profonde tristesse s'emparait de moi._

_-Tu as pris ta décision, n'est-ce pas. _  
_-Oui._  
_-Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire._  
_-Zoro..._

_Je l'entendis se lever et venir vers moi, puis je sentis ses bras autour de moi, et son torse contre mon visage. Ça faisait du bien, mais en même temps, tellement de mal._

_-Je suis désolé de devoir t'infliger ça._  
_-C'est rien..._  
_-Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé vivre la vie dont on a rêvé tous les deux. Je l'ai souhaité très fort. Mais ce n'est pas possible._  
_-Je tiendrais le coup, Luffy. Même si ça sera dur de te perdre..._  
_-Je sais que tu le feras. Parce que je serais toujours là, dans ton cœur, pour veiller sur toi._

_Il glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et tira mon visage vers le sien pour m'embrasser. J'y répondis avidement en l'allongeant sur le bateau, bien décidé à profiter de lui tant que je le pouvais encore._

-Ça fait déjà 20 ans...

Vingt ans jour pour jour que ton exécution a eu lieu. Seulement quelques heures après un événement qui a changé nos vies, mais dont tu n'as même pas pu profiter.  
J'ai pris soin de "lui" pendant tout ce temps, mais tu le sais, car tu as veillé sur nous. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais pas dire "lui", mais plutôt "elle".

J'entendis des pas derrière moi, et une voix enjouée qui me rappelais beaucoup la tienne.

-Papa ! Papa !

Je reculais pour sortir de l'eau et me tournais vers elle, vers notre fille, le cadeau que tu m'as laissé avant de quitter ce monde.

-Mamoru.  
-Papa, ça y est, ils sont là ! Tu viens les accueillir avec moi ?  
-Oui, j'arrive. Pars devant.  
-D'accord, ne te perds pas !

Elle repartit en courant en direction du port, débordante de joie de vivre. Elle était ton portrait craché, si ce n'était qu'elle avait mes yeux. Mais ça me convenait comme ça. En la regardant s'éloigner, je me rappelais de ce jour, qui était à la fois le plus beau et le pire de ma vie.

_-Courage Luffy, tu y es presque !_  
_-Bordel, ce que ça fait mal !_  
_-Pousse encore, il est presque sorti !_

_Paniqué, je tenais sa main en le rassurant du mieux que je pouvais. Le docteur ne cessait de dire que ce serait bientôt fini, mais j'avais l'impression que ça durait depuis des jours._

_Et puis enfin, nous entendîmes des pleurs et des cris, qui stoppèrent les battements de mon cœur. Sans lâcher la main de Luffy, je vis le docteur préparer l'enfant, puis me l'apporter, les larmes aux yeux. _

_-Félicitations, c'est une petite fille._  
_-Une...une fille. Notre fille..._  
_-Zoro, je veux la voir._

_Sortant de mon état de choc, je pris la petite contre mon torse et prit place à côté de Luffy. Il se redressa et la regarda avec des yeux tendres._

_-Oh, elle est magnifique..._  
_-Oui..._

_Des hurlements retentirent à l'extérieur, me faisant presque sursauter. Luffy soupira et se leva, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Je me relevais à mon tour, notre fille serrée contre moi._

_-Tu veux vraiment y aller ?_  
_-Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai déjà réussi à les tenir éloignés jusqu'à ce que j'accouche..._  
_-Mais, tu n'as même pas eu le temps de vivre avec nous ! Tu as à peine construit quelque chose ! Luffy, attends encore un peu..._  
_-J'aimerais, Zoro._

_Il attrapa mon visage et m'embrassa, puis il câlina notre bébé, avant de quitter la petite maison. Il avait fait vite, mais j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir quelques larmes à ses yeux._  
_Je n'avais pas assisté à l'exécution. Je savais que mes forces m'auraient quittées pour toujours si je l'avais vue. Je suis resté dans notre petite maison, là où nous n'avons pu vivre que 9 mois, le temps de la grossesse, et je me suis occupée de notre fille, notre trésor._

_On avait choisi son nom ensemble : Roronoa D Mamoru. Je ne lui ai jamais menti sur son père : je lui ai parlé de son enfance, de sa famille, de son rêve, de ses aventures, de sa mort, et bien sûr, de notre histoire. Et je l'ai entraînée, pendant toutes ces années, au sabre, et au combat au corps à corps. Je lui ai répété encore et encore les valeurs que Luffy et moi avions toujours défendues, et ce, pendant les 20 longues années où j'ai dû l'élever sans toi._

Je souris lorsque j'entendis une forte musique venir du port. Il était temps que j'aille rejoindre tout le monde. Les mains dans les poches, je retournais dans ma maison pour mettre mes chaussures, puis me rendis au port.

Je souris lorsque je vis le Thousand Sunny. Franky avait dû passer chercher tout le monde pour venir. J'accélérai, et lorsque je les vis, je leur fis un grand signe.

-Oi, tout le monde !  
-Zoro, me répondit Usopp. Zoro !

J'arrivais à leur niveau, heureux de les voir. Mamoru vint attraper mon bras en souriant, une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis des années. Elle me rappelait Luffy dans ces moments-là.

-Vous avez fais bon voyage, demandais-je.  
-C'était horriblement long, se plaignit Nami. On avait trop hâte d'arriver.  
-Vous avez trouvé Sabo et Shanks ?  
-Oui, mais ils arrivent avec le cadeau.

Je soupirais alors que Mamoru sauta de joie.

-Un cadeau ! C'est pour moi ?!  
-Bien sûr, sourit le cook en lui frottant les cheveux. C'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui.  
-Sans compter que ton père te laisse enfin prendre la mer, rit Robin.

Je lui jetais un regard noir en attrapant ma fille pour la serrer contre moi. Elle éclata de rire et me tapota la tête.

-Allons papa, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.  
-Bah tien, j'ai été pirate moi ! Je me fais facilement une idée de ce que tu vas vivre, et je...  
-Mais papa, il avait 17 ans ! Et toi, 19 ! Et tu m'as forcé à attendre mes 20 ans !  
-Estime-toi chanceuse que je te laisse y aller !

Le bruit d'une corne de brume nous stoppa, et je me tournais vers la mer. Et lorsque je vis le cadeau en question, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Non...vous n'avez pas fait ça...  
-C'est de notre part à tous, sourit Franky. Et je l'ai fais moi-même, je t'assure qu'il est solide. C'est ma plus belle création.  
-Vous lui offrez un bateau, vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

Le bateau était aussi grand que le Sunny, mais à l'avant du bateau, à la place de la tête de lion, il y avait le buste d'un homme, qui tenait des sabres dans ses mains et sa bouche, et portait un chapeau de paille.

-Mamoru, je te présente le Mugiwara. C'est ton bateau.  
-Il est...magnifique !

Elle courut à bord, et serra Shanks et Sabo dans ses bras, qui avaient donc été chargés d'emmener le bateau jusqu'ici. Je souris et jetais un regard amusé à Franky.

-Le Mugiwara, hein.  
-J'étais inspiré.  
-Au moins, elle ne commencera pas sur une barque, rit Nami.

J'hochais la tête, en me remémorant le petit rafiot que possédait Luffy le jour où j'ai rejoint son équipage. À l'époque, je ne pensais même pas aller aussi loin avec lui. Et aujourd'hui, je regarde notre fille partir pour sa propre aventure, à la recherche de nakamas.

-Il aurait été heureux.  
-Luffy ?  
-Oui. Le bateau lui aurait plu.

Mamoru revient, avec Sabo et Shanks, et nous prîmes la direction du bar de Makino, où nous avions prévu de fêter l'anniversaire de ma princesse avant qu'elle ne prenne la mer.

Je m'assis au bar, avec une bouteille de saké, et elle prit place à côté de moi, Shanks se posant sur le tabouret de l'autre côté d'elle.

-Alors ça y est, tu deviens une pirate, toi aussi.  
-Oui !  
-Ce village en aura vu partir, des grands noms.  
-Tu parles de papa et tonton Ace.  
-Et toi maintenant.

Je me servis un verre et le bu d'une traite en repensant à Luffy et son frère. J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là aujourd'hui pour la voir décoller à son tour.

-Dire que tu n'es encore qu'une gamine.  
-Eh ! C'est pas vrai, je suis une adulte maintenant !  
-Pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas t'énerver. Tiens, bois ton jus.

Elle prit son verre en souriant, et j'explosais de rire lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle, et qu'elle partit en pestant.

-Haha ! Ça avait aussi marché sur Luffy quand il était gosse !  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas, dis-je. Il a toujours eu une âme d'enfant.

Il hocha la tête, et le silence prit place entre nous. Et puis au bout d'un moment, il partit rejoindre les autres sur la piste de danse. Brook jouait une chanson qu'il avait composé pour Mamoru en cadeau.  
Je commandais une autre bouteille, et c'est Sanji que vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle devait avoir 5 ans. Elle a bien changé...  
-Pas touche, pervers. C'est ma fille.  
-Haha, elle est effectivement devenue très belle. J'arrive pas à croire que t'aie réussi à être un bon père.  
-Oh la ferme.

Il rit, et je souris. Mine de rien, ça m'avait quand même manqué, de m'engueuler avec lui.

-Dis Zoro...  
-Hum ?  
-Tu as toujours refusé qu'on te parle de son exécution mais...tu t'en remets ?  
-Oui. J'ai réussi à le supporter parce qu'on ne m'en parlait pas.

Je fis tourner mon verre entre mes doigts, alors qu'il s'allumait une cigarette.

-Mais parfois, je me pose des questions.  
-Comme ?  
-Quelle tête il faisait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Comment ont réagis les gens ?

Il expira une bouffée de fumée et me sourit.

-Un grand sourire, comme on n'en a jamais vu sur son visage. Il a dit qu'il mourrait heureux et fier de la vie qu'il a mené. Et personne n'a rien dit, ni rien fait. On est tous resté cloués sur place, comme si ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.  
-Tu y es allé ?  
-Nous y sommes tous allés. Pour qu'il voit nos visages au moment de sa mort.

Je baissais la tête, une unique larme coulant le long de ma joue.

-Je n'ai pas eu la force d'y aller.  
-De toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu la force de te voir en vrai.  
-En vrai ?  
-On avait une photo de toi, avec Mamoru, qu'on a pris juste avant, pour qu'il puisse vous voir une dernière fois.

Je me redressais subitement et me tournais vers lui. Il se contenta de me sourire, oubliant sa cigarette qui brûlait entre ses doigts.

-Tu as fais du bon travail, Zoro. Je suis sûr qu'il est heureux.

Il me tapota l'épaule, et éteignit sa cigarette avant de se lever et de déclarer.

-Allez, c'est l'heure des cadeaux !  
-Hein, encore des cadeaux ?!  
-On t'a tous offert quelque chose !

En riant, ils sortirent tous des paquets de leurs sacs et les lui tendirent. Je souris, et me levais pour aller chercher mon présent dans notre maison. Je pris mon temps, car j'imaginais facilement ce qu'ils lui avaient offert. Sûrement de quoi tenir pendant son voyage : cartes, nourriture, livres, médicaments, etc. Ils m'en avaient beaucoup parlé dans leurs lettres, et même si je ne le faisais pas souvent avant, je les avais beaucoup remercié.

J'arrivais chez moi, et montais directement dans ma chambre. J'ouvris mon armoire et pris ce dont j'avais besoin, avant de repartir. Quand j'arrivais au bar, je les voyais tous autour d'un cadre photo que Mamoru tenait dans ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, demandais-je.  
-Papa ! Ce...c'est...  
-Mon cadeau, déclara Sabo en me souriant. Montre-lui, Mamoru.

Elle rougit, ce qui m'intrigua. Elle s'approcha alors de moi et me tendit le cadre, que je pris délicatement. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis le sourire de Luffy, son bras enroulé autour de mes hanches, tous nos proches autour de nous, et le bonheur intense peint sur mon visage. Je reconnaîtrais cette scène entre mille.

-C'est une photo de notre mariage.  
-C'est aussi ce jour-là que Luffy a appris sa grossesse. Quelle histoire !  
-Ça, tu l'as dit !

Je souris et rendit le cadre à ma fille, qui le prit en douceur pour le serrer contre elle.

-Prends en soin.  
-Promis !  
-Eh Marimo, c'est à ton tour d'offrir ton cadeau !

J'hochais la tête et me tournais face à ma fille, mon visage devenant soudain très sérieux.

-Mamoru, tu es une femme à présent. Et comme tu l'as souhaité, aujourd'hui, tu vas prendre la mer pour partir vivre ta propre aventure.  
-Oui !  
-Tu dois promettre de ne jamais abandonner tes rêves et tes convictions, et de te battre pour les réaliser.  
-Je le jure !

Je lui souris, et me décidais enfin à lui donner ce que je prévoyais de lui offrir depuis des années. Lorsqu'elle le reconnu, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, et elle s'en saisit en tremblant.

-Tu me donnes...Wado Ichimonji ?  
-Ce sabre a été avec moi, du début à la fin. Aujourd'hui, c'est à ton tour de l'avoir.

Elle le serra contre son cœur et me remercia d'un sourire immense. Puis elle passa faire un câlin à tout le monde pour les remercier.

Enfin, l'heure de partir arriva. Elle prit ses affaires, et nous nous rendîmes au port. Avant de monter, elle me serra fort contre elle, et nous luttâmes tous deux pour ne pas pleurer.

-Prends soin de toi, murmurais-je. Sois prudente...  
-Je te le promets. Vous serez fiers de moi, papa et toi.  
-Nous le sommes déjà.

Je l'embrassais sur le front et la relâchais. Shanks s'approcha d'elle, et posa sur sa tête un chapeau de paille, que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant le sien.

-Tu devras me le rendre lorsque tu auras atteint ton objectif, comme Luffy avant toi.  
-D'accord !

Elle essuya ses larmes et monta sur le Mugiwara, prête à lever l'encre. Nous la saluâmes, alors qu'elle s'éloignait petit à petit. J'inspirai profondément, sans la quitter des yeux.

_"Papa, un jour, je serai capitaine d'un équipage, moi aussi !"_

-Bon voyage, Mamoru.  
-Oi Marimo ! On a un cadeau pour toi, aussi.

Surpris, je détournais mon regard de l'horizon pour me tourner vers eux. Je fronçais les sourcils, et ils rirent en m'entraînant un peu plus loin sur le port.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...  
-Aller vient, rit Chopper. Tu vas adorer !  
-C'est une idée de Mamoru, précisa Usopp. Mais ça s'est fait grâce à Nami !  
-Heureusement que j'ai une bonne mémoire, ricana cette dernière.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et me poussèrent dans un bateau. Je me cognais la tête contre le rebord, et me redressais en grognant.

-Vous avez un sérieux problème, vous...  
-La ferme ! Regarde autour de toi !

Je jetais un regard circulaire, et une montagne de souvenirs me revint brusquement.

_"Zoro, je te veux dans mon équipage !"_  
_"Il n'y a que toi. Avec moi, ça fait deux."_  
_"On l'aura bientôt, notre bateau, tu verras."_

-C'est...  
-Une réplique quasi parfaite du premier bateau dans lequel tu as navigué avec Luffy.

Je souris, les larmes aux yeux, et caressais le fond en bois du bateau.

-Bakas...

_"J'ai mon premier nakama !"_

-Aller Zoro, on a une fête à continuer.

Ils partirent devant. Je descendis du bateau, et souris en voyant son nom gravé sur la coque.

-"Roi des Pirates"...

_"Le Roi des Pirates, ce sera moi !"_

Je caressais tendrement les lettres, quand un courant d'air frais souffla sur mon visage. Je regardais la mer, et distinguais au loin le Mugiwara, très légèrement. Je souris et tendis ma main dans sa direction.

-Luffy, protège-la. Elle doit réaliser son rêve.

Le vent me caressa une dernière fois, puis plus rien. C'était sa réponse, je n'avais pas à m'en faire. Je savais qu'elle serait forte, et capable de faire face aux défis avec force et courage. Je lui faisais confiance.

Après tout, elle était la descendante du Roi des Pirates.


End file.
